Crimson Letters
by Heartless Thirteen
Summary: A strange boy joins our beloved team, and the team must investigate a crime scene near a naval base. I'm new at this so I hope I'm any good. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story mostly follows my O.C, and no I do not intent on a Abby/o.c ship.  
First story, not too good at writing but I like to do it anyway. Might not finish the story though, I often loose inspiration or start a new story.. XS sorry...  
My english isn't the best either but I try to keep the flaws out as much as possible with my internal vocabulary.  
The original NCIS characters might be a bit too o.c., So sorry for that as well...  
Oh and I do NOT like Tony DiNozzo... =.=  
Ok, I'll stopping boring you now and let you read the story... :P**

Hope you like it. :D

Wednesday

NCIS Bulpen 0600 Zulu

DiNozzo walked/ stumbled towards his desk looking pretty roughed up; his hair pointed to every direction and his clothes didn't suit him as well as they used to. He also didn't seem to be awake yet for he banged both his arm and leg twice against 2 desktops and a chair before he reached his own.

Evidently he had had a rough night.

DiNozzo ignored the smirks on his gentle co-workers' faces when he let himself fall on his chair. He closed his eyes hoping he could sleep some more when he was disturbed by some one coffing quite near him. Tony opened his eyes which soon met the hollow pitch black ones of a pale teen.

The boy was skinny, his long black hair was combed back with some gel, and his skin was almost as white as his white long sleeved shirt. He wore plain black 'Converse' shoes and even plainer black trousers. The pale boy had a small scar on his lower lip. He couldn't be younger than 14 and certainly not older than 17.

"Yeah? Can I help ya?"

"Yes please, if you have the time." The pale young one said politely in a low hoarse voice. "I seek Senior Agent Gibbs. It's my first day of work you see."

"Work?" McGee inguired the surprise evident in both his voice and his face, the boy slowly observed agent McGee before opening his mouth.

"Yes, I am to join his team." Was the reply on which Tony, Ziva and Tim shared glances.

The boy turned his head obviously still looking for Gibbs, swinging his long black hair which reached halfway down his back behind him.

"Kid?" DiNozzo beckoned "Gibbs will be back in a minute. But... How old are ya anyway?"

"I'm 16." Tony glared awkwardly at the youngster probably doubting his sanity then suddenly stood up when he noticed Gibbs march in.

He stepped to Gibbs' side and whispered quite loudly.

"Boss, I think we have a mental patient here."

"That's our team reinforcement!" Gibbs barked then hit DiNozzo's probaby already brainless head.

"Good you're here, dr. Crow. These ar-" Gibbs began before he got cut off by a 'caff-pow!' loaded Abby.

"Is he here yet? Is he? Is he?" She somehow bounced to the group. When Abby saw the hollow eyed kid, whose last name appearently was Crow, she smiled a lovely smile.

"Abby, Abby Sciuto." She smiled even wider and extended her hand.

"I'm Dahson Crow." He smiled aswell, for Abby's smiles always were quite contageous, and he reached out for her hand. However when their hands met Dahson flinched and retracted his hand hastily hiding it in his trouser pocket.

He painted his smile back on his face and turned to Tim, David and Tony.

"W- Who are you then?"

The three of them hesitantly glanced at eachother before McGee took the lead. (Yes, really ;] )

"Timothy McGee" He said waving his hand.

"Special agent Tony DiNozzo" Tony said smiling his usual smile.

"Ziva David." The Israeli stated darting her 'all-seeing' eyes at Dahson.

"Are you the author of 'Deep Six'?" Crow asked glancing at Tim.

"Eh.. Yes... How did you know?" McGee wondered looking surprised.

"Well... Thom E. Gemcity is the anagram of the name you just told me... Plus the names used in your book quite resemble those of your co-workers... I did Character Analyses, codology and psychology in college." Young Dahson explained sounding proud.

"Wow.. you did? They said you'd be brilliant, but this.." Abby stated taken aback.

"Yes, and thank you... I get to work with you, right?" Crow responded hopefully. Abby looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah, but some of the time you'll be in the field with us." Gibbs said, then after seeing Abby's excited expression he sighed.

"You can show him around, Abby."

NCIS elevator 0720 Zulu

Abby had led Dahson through the bulpen to the directors office then through the bulpen again to get in the elevator and on their way down to the morgue.

"Ever seen a morgue?" Abby asked.

"A.. Morgue... No... Never." Was the response.

"You'll totally dig Ducky, he talks a lot and is totally awesome."

"Does he talk as much as you do?" Dahson asked grinning.

"Ah! Never doubt my talkability!" Abby smiled.

The lift doors pinged and opened.

Abby walked out followed by Crow and stepped into the morgue.

"Hey Duckman!"

"Ah.. Dear Abigail. You came in here with a perculiar good timing, you see, Palmer and I were just in a very interesting discus-" Ducky began but stopped when he saw Crow "And who might this fellow be?"

"This is Dahson Crow. He works with me in the lab now."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Crow said.

"Please call me Ducky, everyone does." Ducky smiled kindly at the boy.

"Thank you, sir"

Behind Ducky sat Palmer looking quite interested at Dahson.

"I'm Jimmy Palmer, the autopsy assistant" He said waving a bit, Dahson nodded in response.

"But we have to go now! Lots to see, and even more to do..." Abby said in a mysterious way and grinned.

"Yes of course. And we must continue our discussion, now must we not?" Ducky said.

Abby and Crow both stepped back into the lift which would bring them to the end of the tour: Labby...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's another chapter! :D  
Hope you like it. :]  
And remember to review. :P :D**

Wednesday

NCIS Lab 0750 Zulu

"This is my lab, and now your work space as well." Abby said hopping out of the lift.

"And these, these are my babies!" Abby petted one of the many machines while looking touched.

"Your babies?" Dahson asked looking at how awesome everything was.

"Yeah, my beloved babies. There really is no such thing as replacing them."

Dahson nodded and walked to the sliding doors which held him from entering the more personal part of Abby's lab.

"Do you listen to music when you work?" Crow suddenly asked while he turned around.

"Yeah! You too?"

"Yes, what do you like? I like 'Apocalyptica'." The hollow eyed boy said fast.

"Wow really? Nice! I totally dig 'Rise against', 'Metallica', 'Bullet for my Valentine' and much much more!"

Abby walked to her c.d. player and put on 'Scream aim fire' from 'Bullet for my valentine' Dahson closed his eyes to listen carefully.

"It's rather good, I'd listen to that any time..." Crow said still with his eyes closed.

The rather short music list had stopped long before the telephone rang.

Abby ticked the yes button after reading Gibbs' name on the screen.

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"Dead petty officer, Crow come with us." Gibbs said and cut off the connection.

Dahson hastily ran to the stairs and climbed them.

When the youngster saw neither Gibbs nor his underlings, he ran to the parking lots and could jump in the only car left. Ziva sat behind the wheel waiting for the pale recruit.

Dahson wondered why Ziva and he were alone in the big car, though during the ride to the crime scene he suddenly understood.

They entered the woods, and drove for a few seconds before David made a violent stop near some big trees were other federal cars were parked. Crow stepped out, eyeing even paler than before, and kind of limped to where he saw DiNozzo and McGee.

"Ah Dahson" McGee said. "You survi-... made it"

"Barely..." Was the drowsy respond.

"I understand... Well anyway, Petty officer Emil Clarkson was found there" McGee said pointing at a big red splatter near some big trees about ten meters behind him. "He has been there for about 2 days. Gibbs wants you to see if you can analyse what kind of person our killer is."

"Okay." Crow replied glancing at the crimson foot bath.

Dahson walked to the taped off mess past the press.

"No access, kid." a police man said when Dahson tried to crawl past the 'no entry' wire.

"I'm with NCIS."

The police man laughed a hollow laugh then turned serious again.

"Good joke.. But serious kid, stand back."

"I do belong with NCIS, sir."  
The officer still looked sceptical at the yound doctor.  
Crow thought about what to say but his thoughts were interrupted before he got to anything conclusive.

"There a problem here?" Gibbs barked loud enough so the officer and Crow would hear it but not so loud that the media would take notice of them.

"Some kid thinks he can go down there. Nothin' I can't handle."

"He's NCIS, and you're letting him pass. Got it?" Gibbs glared his famous glare at the poor man, making not only the agent himself shiver in terror but also some people behind him.

"He- I-... Eh.. Yes, sir!" the man held up the caution wire high enough so Crow could walk past it without a crooked back.

The two agents, one much shorter than the other, walked towards the actual crime scene.

"Boss sir?" Dahson began hesitantly "Can I have a NCIS badge?"

Gibbs glanced at him smiling a bit, then walked to the marines who had found the blood pool.

Dahson frowned but walked on steadily so he could finally get to work.

The body lay against a huge tree, his khaki trousers were covered with the sand coloured soil and his tight snow-camouflage t-shirt was completely covered with blood at the front of his body, but not his back.

Then after a few seconds of analysing and gazing around Dahson Crow saw something strange; a folded sheet sticking out from under a brick which concealed most of the paper.

"Agent McGee!" Crow waved at the man who then came op to him.

"Yes?" Tim asked as he approached Dr. Crow.

"Can you please take a picture of this" Dahson pointed at the brick. "before we take the paper?"

Timothy glanced at the rock noticing the sheet underneath it.

"Yeah, ok" Tim made a picture, reached for a number tag from a bag, placed it at the brick's side and made another photo.

"You can take the paper now"

Dahson tried to lift the rock but flinched at the touch of it.

"Something wrong with your hand?" McGee asked sounding a bit concerned.

"I-.. I eh... Slipped this morning on my way to the bureau, and I- I think I landed wrong.. Could you?"

McGee eyed the pale boy curiously before lifting the brick and letting Crow take the letter with a bag.

The sheet was fold in half, but the letters written with a red substance, which was most probably blood, were visable nonetheless.

"Thank you, agent McGee." Dahson said, and then muttered something along the words: 'I think I shall analyse this at the lab...'

Crow thanked Tim once again and then walked to Gibbs who was now talking to what seemed a general.

"Boss sir? I have analysed the murder ground, and have discovered with the help of agent McGee a letter written in what seems to be blood. Am I allowed to take it to the lab?"

"Yeah.. That's the idea." Gibbs said and gazed at him with a 'yeah-that's-kinda-obvious' look.

Dahson nodded to the general. "Sir." He said, the general nodded back at Crow and watched him walk to DiNozzo.

"Gibbs, yer recruits get younger every year."


End file.
